This invention relates to utilizing queue arrays in network devices.
Some network devices such as routers and switches have line speeds that can be faster than 10 Gigabits. For maximum efficiency the network devices' processors should be able to process data packets, including storing them to and retrieving them from memory at a rate at least equal to the line rate. However, current network devices may lack the necessary bandwidth between their processors and memory to process data packets at the devices' line speeds.